Quildë
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Ese era el mayor deseo oculto en su corazón: volver a reunir a sus seres queridos lejos de los peligros que los acosaban. Se diría que su sino era permanecer alejado de todos a quienes amaba. No podía dejar que ocurriera así con su propia hija. "Pero, a despecho de las dificultades o de nuestros deseos, se aman". One-shot.


**N/A:** Mae govannen! El relato se ubica varias décadas antes de los sucesos ocurridos en "El Señor de los Anillos" pero al estar más cercano a éste que a la mitología y sucesos lejanos en el pasado de "El Silmarillion" he decidido incluirlo en la primera categoría.

 **Disclaimer:** El Señor de los Anillos y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Supo que la había escuchado mucho antes de llegar a verla, a pesar de que arrastraba los pies descalzos por la mullida hierba verde sin un susurro, sus pasos livianos no más que un ligero roce. Gilraen se recogió los bajos del vestido; mientras andaba podía notar la humedad del rocío temprano entre los dedos de los pies. Era la hora fría que precede al alba, aunque el sol perezoso no terminaba de decidirse a emprender su camino por el firmamento en pos del recorrido de la luna. La luz blanquecina del astro de plata se mezclaba con la palidez clara de la estrella refulgente; un águila que desde el cielo sobrevolara el Valle Escondido tendría la impresión de que se encontraba suspendido en el interior de una esfera de bruñido cristal.

Gilraen encaminó sus pasos con lentitud, atravesando los jardines pintados de verde primavera hasta el templete situado en el extremo oriental de los mismos. Se trataba de una pequeña construcción de formas curvilíneas y delicadas, como toda obra nacida de la mano hábil de los elfos. Estaba cubierto en su parte superior por un techado en forma de bóveda, sostenido por finas rejas que imitaban ramas que se enroscaban elevándose hacia lo alto; todo el conjunto había sido decorado con motivos vegetales. En el interior, un sobrio diván tapizado, acompañado por mullidos cojines, invitaba al descanso y la meditación.

Presumiblemente, eso era a lo que se dedicaba la alta y estilizada figura que se encontraba de espaldas a ella en ese mismo momento y que la había oído antes de que llegara. De igual modo ya estaba enterado de quién era; no sería extraño aventurar que supiera también por qué acudía a él en esa hora de reflexión, cuando la mente debía estar todavía demasiado apagada a causa del manto balsámico del sueño.

No se dio la vuelta para recibirla. Se quedó sentado en el diván, con la espalda recta y las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas. No le veía el rostro, pero incluso así se adivinaba en él el porte regio, el aura de dignidad; aunque no reverente y temible como el de un rey, sino amable como el de un erudito o un sabio. Una diadema de plata le ceñía los largos cabellos oscuros; Gilraen se arrebujó en la capa gris que la protegía de la frialdad de la aurora. Él fue el primero en hablar.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo. Mucho añoraremos el tiempo del reposo en días venideros.

\- ¿No seguiríais vuestro propio consejo?

La voz de Lord Elrond era sosegada pero honda, como un torrente que discurre en calma por las montañas pero en cualquier momento pudiera desatar toda su fuerza desbocada. La de Gilraen era suave, armoniosa, melódica; como la música que acompaña a un relato en días hermosos, contado en una reunión junto al fuego, al amparo del calor del hogar.

\- Desearía poder hacerlo.

\- Demasiadas son las preocupaciones que os abruman.

Ella suspiró, como si sintiera lástima por él. Se acercó unos pocos pasos; separó sus manos del pecho para posarlas con suavidad en los hombros del elfo, que no dijo nada ni hizo un solo movimiento.

\- Se han cumplido todos los presagios. Esta era se termina, el tiempo de los elfos se agota. Nunca te he ocultado nada, lo sabes. Bien conoces el peligro que sin exponerse campa por doquier; durante demasiado tiempo los Dúnedain lo han enfrentado sin más recursos que el acero de las espadas y el coraje de sus corazones. Pero éstos ya no son suficientes para mantener el mal a raya, ni podemos contentarnos únicamente con vigilar las fronteras. La guerra se aproxima, Gilraen. Y todos nosotros nos veremos envueltos en ella, de una forma u otra. Sus largos tentáculos nos atraparán para arrastrarnos a su juego. ¿Qué papel se nos habrá de reservar antes del final? El destino último de la Tierra Media, ni yo puedo preverlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, como abatidos por el peso de aquellas palabras. Si Elrond se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado, no lo demostró. Pero Gilraen no creía que lo hiciera. El suyo era un conflicto que no podía concebir: había pasado toda su larga vida entera dedicada a combatir el mal que de continuo asolaba a quienes no deseaban más que vivir en paz y libertad, dueños de su propio albedrío. La desolación de las pérdidas había hecho mella en su espíritu, pero no en su propósito.

No obstante, tal como él mismo había dicho, conocía sobradamente el dolor y el sufrimiento provocado por los ardides del enemigo. Como la ola que choca con brusquedad contra el acantilado, así los recuerdos amargos irrumpieron en su mente sin poder impedirlo. Pensaba en su esposo, asesinado en una cobarde emboscada de orcos en las tierras salvajes. Fuerte, altivo y orgulloso capitán de los Dúnedain, Arathorn había partido demasiado pronto dejando atrás una esposa desamparada y un hijo que nunca recordaría su rostro. Duros momentos habían sido aquellos; Gilraen sabía que no había lugar en Eriador lo bastante recóndito para considerarlo seguro por completo para su hijo. Por eso abandonó su casa y a su gente en busca de un hogar para él, donde pudiera crecer a salvo del peligro que siempre lo asolaría. Y así, tras un viaje plagado de penurias, la joven madre llegó a las puertas de la Última Morada, implorando el auxilio de los elfos, llevando en sus brazos al único descendiente de la raza de Númenor, que habría de cargar con el futuro de todos los hombres.

Mucho más que su ayuda le había prestado Elrond el medio-elfo; por eso, consideraba que estaba atada a él en una deuda que jamás conseguiría saldar en su corto tiempo de vida. No solo había abierto las puertas de su refugio para ellos, sino que los acogió de buen grado e incluso había criado a Aragorn como si fuera su propio hijo. Ningún juramento o imposición le obligaba a ello pero así lo hizo; Gilraen nunca podría agradecérselo debidamente. Por esa razón se sentía inclinada a aplacar sus desvelos, aun cuando fuera demasiado poco lo que pudiera hacer.

\- El futuro es incierto, tal vez ahora esté más que nunca velado por la sombra, pero debemos luchar por conservarlo. Qué se nos ha reservado no lo sé, ni creo que aun vos podáis saberlo tampoco. Lo que sí sé es que tenemos que pensar en el mañana que queremos proporcionar a nuestros hijos. Aún no ha terminado nuestra parte en esta historia, aún podemos decidir.

Elrond se levantó conteniendo un pesado suspiro. Las manos de la mujer resbalaron por su espalda; se dio la vuelta para mirarla, dejando el valle tras de sí, anegado por el frescor de la mañana próxima. El mundo era todavía un lugar hermoso.

\- Es por ellos por quienes temo, Gilraen. También participarán en esta contienda, bien sea en la batalla o por otros medios, pero no quedarán inmunes a su alcance.

\- Eso no podemos evitarlo, como no podemos impedir que el sol se alce cada mañana sobre las montañas.

Como para acompañar sus palabras, el lánguido brillo mortecino que despedía a la noche se apagó definitivamente para dejar paso a un sol radiante, que anegó el valle con su luz dorada, vertiéndose como ríos de lava que fluyeran por las paredes del desfiladero y fueran a inundar la tierra fértil con fuego líquido.

El elfo escudriñó el rostro de la mujer frente a él: no mostraba miedo ni inquietud, tampoco reflejaba la fortaleza que sabía que residía en su interior. Tan solo una serenidad apacible, de la cual deseaba contagiarse. Ese rostro le decía que aceptaría lo que tuviese que venir con entereza, fuera cual fuese el resultado de la partida que estaba por comenzar.

\- Cada día que pasa, Aragorn se acerca más al destino que fue escrito para él desde antes de su nacimiento. Ya le ha sido revelado su verdadero nombre; pronto deberá despojarse de la que creía su identidad hasta ahora para alzarse como el heredero de Isildur, aquel que conducirá a los hombres contra el enemigo más grande que hayan enfrentado nunca.

Gilraen solo pudo asentir; no había otra opción posible. Como madre deseaba que su hijo no tuviera que cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande, que tuviera la libertad para elegir de qué modo vivir su vida, pero eso se le había negado. Ya era consciente de ello cuando se casó con Arathorn; sabía que su estirpe tendría que seguir ese camino previamente trazado, pero eso no le impedía anhelar un sendero diferente para quien más quería.

Por ello, en parte, comprendía la elección que había hecho Aragorn. Y era eso de lo que había venido a hablar con su anfitrión, como muy bien sabía que él había adivinado mucho antes de que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios.

\- No puede apartarse de ese camino. Es la última esperanza para los hombres.

\- _Estel…_ Ya no responde más ese nombre, que le otorgasteis vos.

\- Pero la lleva consigo. Ojala su luz sea suficiente para iluminar las tinieblas que nos cercan.

\- Existe otra que le ha sido entregada. Ya sabéis quien desea compartir ese destino con él.

Lord Elrond cerró los ojos un momento, como abrumado por las preocupaciones, como si de pronto el peso de todos sus largos años de vida fuera excesivo para soportarlo. Durante un instante pareció mucho más viejo, cansado, macilento; hasta creyó Gilraen que su alta y orgullosa figura se encorvaba bajo ese fardo invisible. Pero enseguida volvió a ser el recio señor elfo que conocía. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de ella como un murmullo, como el arrullo del agua que desciende tranquila por un arroyo en la planicie.

\- Gilraen… No puedo permitirlo. La Estrella de la Tarde pertenece a su pueblo.

\- Decidme, señor, si he entendido mal las historias que he leído y escuchado en esta vuestra casa. ¿Acaso no proviene ella, igual que vos, de un linaje que le permite tomar esa decisión?

Su réplica no era desafiante, ni pertinaz, ni estaba velada por algún oculto deseo de imponer su voluntad a la de él. No era más que respeto y devoción lo que le despertaba Elrond; por ello lo trataba con tanta cortesía, a pesar de los casi dieciocho años que había pasado bajo su techo y de que en muchas ocasiones él le había pedido que no lo hiciese, porque no había necesidad. Pero en ese momento debía cumplir con su cometido como madre, aunque bien sabía que él intentaba desempeñar también el suyo como padre.

\- Son demasiadas cosas las que los separan. Aun cuando esté en su mano hacer esa elección, ella debe seguir su camino, como Aragorn debe recorrer el suyo. El destino de Arwen es partir al otro lado del mar, al igual que el de toda nuestra raza.

\- Lo entiendo de veras, mas creo que os olvidáis de algo muy importante: a despecho de las dificultades, se aman. Esa decisión ya la han tomado ambos y ninguno tenemos el poder de revocarla o de hacer que ellos vuelvan sobre sus pasos. ¿Es que no recordáis haber amado?

La sombra de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Elrond fue tan efímera que Gilraen pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero era real. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El amor era el más grande de los dones otorgados por Ilúvatar a todos sus hijos. Había tenido la dicha, en días que le parecían tan lejanos como varias edades del mundo, de amar a la que se había convertido más tarde en su esposa, Celebrían de Lórien, hija de los poderosos señores del Bosque Dorado, Galadriel y Celeborn. Pero fugaz había sido esta dicha, pues su esposa había sufrido el más terrible de los tormentos durante su cautiverio en una de las guaridas del enemigo. Fue rescatada por sus propios hijos, pero ni el poder del anillo élfico ni todos los vastos conocimientos de curación de Elrond fueron capaces de eliminar el dolor ni las marcas de la tortura en el espíritu de Celebrían. Por eso había partido a calmar su desgracia al otro lado del mar, con la esperanza de revitalizar su mutilado ánimo en la tierra donde moraban los Valar. No había día desde entonces en que no la echara de menos; estaba seguro de que se reencontrarían llegado el momento, pero eso no hacía más corta la espera ni menos amargo el recuerdo.

\- Sabes bien que sí – pues él mismo le había contado a Gilraen esa historia – Por eso mismo Arwen debe permanecer con su pueblo, con su familia. Su madre nos espera en Valinor.

Sin embargo, no le dijo a Gilraen que ese era el mayor deseo oculto en su corazón: volver a reunir a sus seres queridos lejos de los peligros que los acosaban, en una tierra donde por fin pudieran pasar el resto de su eterna existencia en paz. No solo se trataba de su esposa: sus padres, su hermano; se diría que su sino era permanecer alejado de todos a quienes amaba. Demasiado bien recordaba aún la agria separación el día que su hermano decidió convertirse en un hombre mortal: jamás lo volvió a ver. No podía dejar que ocurriera así con su propia hija.

\- Lo comprendo. Y ahora os hago otra pregunta: ¿no deseáis su felicidad? ¿No preferís que sean los dueños de su destino y no que caminen por la senda que otros abrieron para ellos?

\- Ese es un anhelo que, por desgracia, nos está vedado. No necesito escudriñar el futuro para saber que solo les traerá congoja y sufrimiento a ambos. ¿Es lo que quieres para él?

El nuevo día ya alcanzaba su plenitud, henchido de vida. Una apacible mañana de primavera en la Última Morada al Este del Mar, un reducto todavía límpido donde la ancha sombra del enemigo, con sus dedos largos como patas de araña, no había llegado aún. Algo tan sencillo que pronto sería un regalo precioso, pensó Elrond. Sin embargo, a Gilraen le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro sereno, que también le alcanzó la mirada.

\- Yo tengo fe. ¿Y vos?

\- Desearía que bastara solo con eso.

Y había pronunciado esas palabras desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Ansiaba que ese muchacho que había criado como si fuera su propio hijo se alzara ante el Señor Oscuro y condujera a los hombres hacia tiempos de paz, que se convirtiera en el rey digno y orgulloso que estaba llamado a ser. Apreciaba a Aragorn con afecto sincero y con gusto le entregaría su bendición para que Arwen y él pudieran ser felices todos los días de su vida. Pero no era posible. Demasiado se interponía entre ellos, se encontraban en una espinosa encrucijada. Y por demás, muy bien recordaba Elrond la soberbia y el desatino de los Hombres: lo había visto con sus propios ojos, en el momento en que, derrotado Sauron, Isildur se negó a arrojar el Anillo Único al fuego del Monte del Destino, condenándolos a todos a la perdición en la que ahora se encontraban sumergidos. Quería creer en Aragorn, pero al mismo tiempo no podía. Por eso su primer deber era proteger a su hija, aunque eso ahondara las grietas que ya se habían abierto en su corazón.

Gilraen no discutió; no había venido a eso. Sin que la sonrisa gentil se desvaneciera de su rostro ni flaqueara tan siquiera un ápice, tomó las manos del elfo entre las suyas solo por un momento. A Elrond le pareció el contacto más cálido que los primeros rayos del sol que inundaban el jardín y más reconfortante que el _míruvor_ que destilaban las gentes de su casa allá abajo, en oscuros recintos de Imladris.

\- Así habéis hablado, entonces. No me interpondré en vuestros designios, pues siempre seré una servidora de vuestra voluntad y respetaré vuestros deseos, aunque de igual modo nos atañe el asunto, a vos y a mí. Sin embargo, sabed algo: poco o nada tendremos nosotros que decir antes de que esto llegue a decidirse.

Y se marchó, acompañada del trino de los pájaros, con los pies descalzos abriéndose camino entre la hierba verde como la quilla de un barco entre las olas. Lord Elrond la contempló maravillado, pues había podido vislumbrar que su mente era como un remanso de aguas claras, calmas; mientras que la de él estaba llena de dudas e incertidumbre. Pocas cosas podían asombrar a un elfo, menos a uno de gran sabiduría como él. Pero esa mujer, su huésped, si bien apenas dejaba sentir su presencia entre las paredes de su hogar, al mismo tiempo representaba una gran fortaleza. Y por tenerla se sentía, de algún modo, agradecido.

 _Tal vez, cuando Aragorn sea rey…_

* * *

 **PS:** el título es una palabra élfica, en quenya, que hace referencia a las cualidades que Elrond observa en Gilraen.

Deseo que os haya gustado el relato. Mis reviews están abiertos para cualquier comentario. Saludos~


End file.
